Malfoys in Slytherin
by Karu-DarkAngel
Summary: Every member of the Malfoy family has been in Slytherin. So seven Malfoys mean seven times Slytherin ...or not? Includes Next Generation.


**A/N:** The Malfoys belong to Slytherin. That's what we all know. But why did they all end up there? Are they a family full of evil bastards or did some of them actually choose Slytherin over another house? ...and if they did, what were their reasons?

**Disclaimer: **The world of Harry Potter, Abraxas, Lucius, Draco and Scorpius Malfoy all belong to J.K. Rowling. Every other Malfoy mentioned is a creation of mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoys in Slytherin<strong>

~x~

"Malfoy, Abraxas."

Abraxas wasn't really nervous when Deputy Headmaster Dippet placed the Sorting Hat on his head. He was excited to finally come to Hogwarts - because really, being homeschooled by his parents and having no siblings had gotten boring pretty fast - but the young pureblood just didn't overly care in which house the Hat was going to put him. His mother had been a Ravenclaw and his father - and all male ancestors he knew of - in Slytherin, but he knew that in reality that didn't mean anything.

The boy was clever enough to know that he wasn't a little copy of his father, and Linus Malfoy had taught his son better than thinking he could get through life emulating his old man. Abraxas was his own person, he made his own choices - or at least he would, come his seventeenth birthday - and what house he was going to be sorted in would in his opinion have little to none effect on what he'd become in the future.

_"Ah, another Malfoy."_ the Hat's voice whispered in his mind, _"You are more confident than your father was at your age."_

_"Well, I am not my father."_ Abraxas didn't bother being overly friendly with the hat, he wouldn't talk to it a second time anyway - though a certain bit of respect wouldn't hurt.

_"No, you certainly are not. You are less ambitious than him, though not by much… and you are more interested in the world around you. You want to know how things work, Abraxas Malfoy. You are not too proud to change your opinion when needed, well-read and curious for the things the world as to offer you."_

He nodded at the Hat's words, not all that surprised that the old piece of clothing had done a rather good evaluation of his character - if it didn't to its job right someone would've replaced it centuries ago.

_"So the question is, which house would you prefer? You'd make a fine Ravenclaw, and though you will never be content with just being a scholar this house will give you the opportunity to meet people with new ideas and different mindsets. The house of the eagle could be a good choice for you."_

Again there was nothing Abraxas could add to what the Hat had said, because he knew that it was speaking the truth. He considered it for a moment.

_"There is still Slytherin."_

_"Oh yes, certainly."_ the Sorting Hat sounded amused, _"You do not need me to tell you that you'd just be as well sorted into the house of Salazar, young Mr. Malfoy."_

_"No, I don't."_ he agreed, _"…Slytherin has more pureblood students than any other house and while the opportunity to study to my heart's content has a certain appeal I do not think that Salazar's house will hinder me much in that aspect. The ties I will establish there will however be more beneficial to me in the future than those Ravenclaw can provide me."_

The Hat was silent for a few seconds, _"So Slytherin it is?"_

_"…yes, Slytherin."_

_"So it be."_ the voice fell silent in his head, then the Sorting Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

~x~

"Malfoy, Lucius."

Lucius sat down on the stool facing the Great Hall, careful to not let any emotion show on his face when he faced the crowd of students. Malfoy's weren't intimidated just because they had a large audience - he had never seen his father showing any sign of discomfort just because there were thousands of people watching him, not even the one time he had spoken at the Wizagamot.

He had sworn himself that he would make his father proud, and he fully intended to keep this promise. His mother wouldn't really care anyway, she was happy as long as she had enough money to spend and he didn't ask her too many questions. She hated answering questions…

_"Mr. Malfoy."_ the Hat greeted him and Lucius flinched just a little bit, _"I can still remember sorting your father, and his father, and your grandfather's father before him…"_

_"I want to go to Slytherin."_ he practically interrupted the Hat, not wanting to have to sit with this thing on his head a minute longer than absolutely necessary.

_"Is that so?"_ the Hat _chuckled_, if this was even possible, _"There are three more houses, you know? I offered you father to be sorted into Ravenclaw, for example. Slytherin isn't your only possible choice."_

_"It is."_ Lucius tried to sound adamant this time, _"Every Malfoy in history was in Slytherin. I will not dishonor my family name by being sorted into any lesser house …and my father obviously thought so too, because he choose the house of Salazar over Ravenclaw in the end. That is all I have to know."_

His father had never made a wrong decision in Lucius' lifetime and most likely long before that. Abraxas Malfoy always knew what to do and his voice carried weight even in the highest circles of magical society - if the other houses hadn't been good enough for him they wouldn't be good enough for young Lucius either.

_"This is not as easy as you think it is, but if you are sure I will not say any more in the matter… you have to learn your own lessons my dear boy, and it seems that Slytherin would indeed suit you well."_

Lucius narrowed his eyes dangerously, angry that he wasn't able to glare at the old hat, _"I will not change my mind. You will sort me into Slytherin."_

The Sorting Hat made a strangled sound, but chose to not say any more in the end.

"Slytherin!"

~x~

"Malfoy, Draco."

"_I see that you have already set your mind, Mr. Malfoy." _

Draco didn't bother trying to say anything to the Sorting Hat that had been placed on his head by Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. He had nothing to tell the old hat and really, the thing was just wasting his time. He was going to Slytherin, he knew it and the Sorting Hat obviously knew it, too.

The Hat sighed in his mind, _"You grandfather choose what he thought was best for himself, your father wouldn't see reason and it seems that you won't be swayed either. I hope you will find fulfillment in Slytherin, dear boy."_

"Slytherin!"

It hadn't even taken the thing half a minute to sort him, and Draco was somewhat pleased – or at least as pleased as he could be about a senile old hat making the right choice. Nothing less of Slytherin was expected of a Malfoy.

Taking the offending thing off his head Draco handed it to McGonagall and walked over to the clapping Slytherin table.

~x~

"Malfoy, Cassiopeia."

For a moment Cassiopeia heard nothing but the defeating silence of the Great Hall, then the Sorting Hat began to speak in her head, _"Oh, you are a rarity, young lady. It has been more than three-hundred years since I last sorted a Malfoy girl …Elizabeth, a rather cunning young lady, not unlike you."_

"_As it is expected of a member of my family."_ her tone was neutral, for Cassiopeia was well aware that she was just stating a fact – nothing more and nothing less.

"_So it seems to me… she would have made a fine Ravenclaw, that young woman. Your great-grandfather would've too, but just as her he choose to go to the House of Salazar in the end."_ there was pregnant pause between them after the Sorting Hat had stopped speaking.

If it had been anyone else Cassiopeia wouldn't have bothered giving her opinion, but she very well knew that the Hat had nothing to do with politics and the world outside Hogwarts. It had no reason or need to judge them.

"_And maybe they were both wrong choosing Slytherin."_ her eyes surveyed the crowd watching her, _"…maybe it would've been better to be something else for once, to be _someone_ else than what our family expects us to be. But what is done is done, I suppose. You cannot change history."_

"_You are wise, young Cassiopeia."_

"_Thank you …I have to be."_ a short-lived smile played over the dark haired girls lips, _"Now, I think it is time for you to sort me into Slytherin."_

"_And why do you think that way?"_ the Sorting Hat even sounded a tad amused.

"_You and I, we both know that I don't belong in any other house. I am not loyal enough for Hufflepuff, not studious enough for Ravenclaw and far away from being a Gryffindor in nature …but you'll sort my siblings sometime over the next few years. Could you try to give them a choice, a real one… please?"_

"_Everyone has a choice, child."_ the Hat paused, _"…but I will point it out to them."_

"Slytherin!"

~x~

"Malfoy, Scorpius."

Taking a last deep breath Scorpius became perfectly still on the wooden stool that had been placed in front of the head table. This was it, this was what he had been waiting for since he was like nine years old and sitting by the fire place in their living room, listening to his father telling stories about the most infamous Wizarding School in all of Europe.

"_Welcome to Hogwarts castle, Mr. Malfoy."_

Scorpius blinked, not really knowing where the voice came from… then he got it.

"_You… you talk?"_ he answered, giddy excitement bubbling when he realized that the Sorting Hat could talk in his head. How cool was that?

"_Aye, I do."_ that rumble just then suspiciously sounded like laughter, _"I wouldn't be suited for evaluating which house you belong into if I couldn't, wouldn't I?"_

"_Uh… I guess so."_ it was more of a question than an answer since the blond boy hadn't really understood what the hat had said in the first place, but thought it was better to agree with the thing. Sometimes life was easier agreeing with what others said – or at least that was what his father had taught him. Scorpius didn't always agree with what his Dad though.

"_A very Slytherin thing to do, Mr. Malfoy …placating the other party has prevented more than one war in our history."_ the Hat paused to let the words sink in, _"But there are times when slyness alone will not be enough to turn the situation in your favor, remember that."_

"_I know that! It's boring to always tell other people what they want to hear anyway. Sometimes I tell them to just shut up and leave me alone with their crap, but my Dad doesn't like it. He says it doesn't befit my status as heir of the Malfoy family."_

"_You are an honest young man with a strong sense of justice, Scorpius Malfoy. You'd fit well into Slytherin and while you are neither much of a Ravenclaw nor a Hufflepuff, I recognize that you are probably best suited for the house of Gryffindor."_ the Sorting Hat was very somber now.

Scorpius was to the same amount proud and mortified.

"_I can't go into Gryffindor!"_ he practically shouted, _"My whole family was in Slytherin. I'm the Malfoy heir, I can't become a Gryffindor! My father would disown me!"_

"_Yes, all members of the Malfoy house were in Slytherin, but maybe it is time for a change?"_ dammit, the thing was really serious.

"_No, please."_ Scorpius was begging now. There was just no way for him to be anything but Slytherin and he hadn't even thought about going to another house before this evening. _"Just make me a Slytherin. Not Gryffindor, please."_

There was silence for a while and he bit his lip in fear of being sent to the wrong house. Gryffindor was not an option …even if- he stopped that line of thought. Scorpius Malfoy was a good son, he wanted to make his father proud.

"…_it is not my first choice, but Slytherin would suit you as well. I leave the decision to you, boy. Do you really desire to go to the house of Salazar?"_

"_Yes!"_ desperation was thick in his mind.

"_Have your wish."_ there was a hint of resignation in the Hats voice, "Slytherin!"

~~x~~

"Malfoy, Lyra."

"_The second Malfoy girl in so few years… you are special, young lady." _

Lyra was surprised by how polite the old hat was. She hadn't put much thought into what the Sorting Hat would be like, but the facts it could talk to her and was also well-mannered pleased her a great deal.

"_And I am pleased that you come to think of me so highly, Lyra Malfoy."_ the Hat sounded somewhat happy, if you assumed that it could experience such feelings, _"It will be a pleasure to sort into your appropriate house."_

Lyra nodded, _"Slytherin, of course."_

"_You are already bent on the house of Salazar, I see. Your father and brother were the same, and they both could have fitted into another house just as well. Maybe you will hear and old had out and reconsider your decision."_

"_I'll listen to you, Sorting Hat."_ it would have been disrespectful to do anything else, and Lyra was a proper young pureblood witch. Her parents had raised her good, she wouldn't disappoint them.

"_Thank you."_ and again she noticed how well-mannered the old piece of clothing was, _"As all your family have been you could be a good Slytherin too, young lady. Cunning runs high in your bloodline and without doubt it makes you worthy of being taught under Slytherin's name …but you are also loyal, more so than the rest of your family. I haven't offered house Hufflepuff to many of your blood, but it would suit you just as well as Slytherin. You, Lyra, are a person that works hard for her goals and wants to make those you love happy. Hufflepuff values those traits more than Slytherin."_

"_Maybe it does, but I still won't change my mind. There is no other house than Slytherin for a Malfoy."_ she was adamant about that and hoped that the Hat understood it.

"_Like so many of your family you listen, but you don't hear, girl."_

The blond chose to not reply. She wasn't stupid enough to not take the Hats opinion into account, but in the end it didn't change her mind. She wanted to make her father and mother proud, wanted to be considered worthy of the Malfoy name, and she couldn't do that in Hufflepuff.

"_I wish you the best of luck."_ when nothing came after that Lyra considered their conversation finished.

"Slytherin!"

~~x~~

"Malfoy, Albus."

Albus returned the slight smile uncle Lorcan - no it was Deputy Headmaster Scamander now, he reminded himself - was giving him and sat down on the old wooden stool before the professor placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

_"So you are happy to be in Hogwarts, Mr. Malfoy?"_ the Hat said and Al would've sworn that he heard it chuckle.

_"Of course I am!"_ he grinned with excitement, _"I mean the castle is huge, they have that dark forest with the centaurs and my cousin Lucy said that there's a giant kraken in the lake. A giant kraken! How cool is that?"_

_"You seem to seek adventures in the walls of Hogwarts, young Albus."_

The redheaded boy shrugged, _"What if I am? Uncle Sev - I'm named after him, you know? My parents did it behind his back and I think he's still pissed that they did it - said that my parents did a lot of crazy stuff when they were in school, too. He always had to talk them out of having detention."_

Silence arose when the Sorting Hat didn't answer immediately and Albus feared that he may have said something wrong. Would the Hat tell the Headmaster what he had said? Would his parents and uncle Sev would get in trouble now?

_"Everything is fine. I assure you that our conversation is confidential."_ the Hat reassured him, _"But I see that you adore your parents a lot. Do you want to be like them?"_

_"Hell, yes! My Dad is a lawyer, he kicks ass! …and you should see my Mom when she's angry! I mean she's scary as hell but also really cool."_

This time the Hat laughed and Al didn't really get why. His parents were that great and his whole huge family was too, even if they were kinda lunatic at times. There was this time when his two older cousins had-

_"You love your family very much, boy. I sense great courage from and without doubt you have a certain charm to draw others in. Those are good traits for a Gryffindor."_ the old Hat sounded rather serious now.

_"I don't know. Every house is fine, I guess."_ he thought about it and then remembered something, _"But not Hufflepuff, please. Uncle Lorcan was a Hufflepuff and he's really cool, but my grandfathers said that they'd disown me if I'll become a Hufflepuff. They won't, but it's nice to have them actually agreeing on something, you know?"_

_"So you don't mind becoming a Gryffindor?"_ the old hat actually sounded surprised,_ "There has never been a Malfoy in any other house than Slytherin before."_

Al almost laughed, _"And? My Dad said that he could've been a Gryffindor, too. My cousins are Gryffindors and if every Gryffindor girl is like them then playing Quidditch with them will be lots of fun - I mean Lucy broke my wrist with a bludger once and Mom totally freaked out over it while Dad laughed his ass off… and uncle Sev even once said that aunty Peia should have-"_

"Gryffindor!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I really liked writing this. The old pureblood families fascinate me, and especially the Malfoy's (and the Black's of course) make for a lot of conflict and drama. Yes, Scorpius got two sisters, just to make things a little bit more interesting. Albus Severus Potter hates to be called _Al_ so he goes by Sev. That's why his talkative godson got that nickname instead.

Thank your for reading, reviews are very much appreaciated. :D

_Side note: There is not much said about Abraxas Malfoy in canon so I kind of invented my own story for him._

_Abraxas was born in the early 1920s. When he was in his 20s he made the only real mistake of his life: the got a witch pregnant. She was a pureblood, he married her as it was proper and Lucius was born. But he never loved his wife and she hated him and their forced marriage and wasn't interested in their son. He tried to raise Lucius right but failed in more ways than one. Abraxas died young from Dragon Pox when Lucius was around twenty (unlike what J.K. said in the books). He was neither evil nor did he believe that every mudblood deserved death and every muggle to be enslaved by wizards. Yes, he looked down on them and he certainly had his reasons. He agreed with the Dark Lord that they shouldn't gain power in the wizarding society, but he also wouldn't have liked the way thing developed in later years._


End file.
